


Picture Perfect Padawan

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Shaak Ti's master has never considered her to be good at being a Jedi.Maybe it's because Shaak Ti knew better than to upstage her master's pride.





	Picture Perfect Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing to play with the idea that sometimes Jedi fall far short of the needs of those entrusted to their care.

Knight Tarith was not pleased, to say the least, with the Council pushing her to release her padawan to the Trials. She found Shaak Ti to be a troublesome learner, forever at odds with her. When Tarith had taken the Togruta on, it had been on the recommendation that making master came faster to those who did take students.

Yet, she did not feel Shaak Ti was meeting the necessary requirements, as the Council did. Master Tyvokka himself was behind the push, and she found herself bridling. Was it not the master to decide when the student was ready?

She turned the corner to go into the training salle that she had remanded her padawan to, suggesting she focus more fully on the basic stances of each form, and had to stop as she saw the salle was quite busy with the padawans and new knights close to Shaak's age, busily engaged in a free-for-all spar. That this meant Shaak was ignoring her edict on what to do irritated Tarith to no end, yet she held her peace, because both Knight Jepet and Knight Koon were in among them, both of whom could have been Masters by now. Both of them were holding back, preferring the field work that let them explore the galaxy. While Masters did still travel, it was encouraged for them to take roles on the various councils and limit such things.

She watched from the doorway, unnoticed, she thought, as her padawan whirled and leapt with acrobatic skill in the Ataru form Tarith so hated, teaming briefly with the Korun that had recently Knighted, before leaping away and falling…

…into a picture perfect Makashi stance that let her defend aptly against Jepet's padawan, Kit Fisto. Tarith's jaw nearly dropped open, and she felt a surge of irritation as her padawan held that style through several counters and attacks before bouncing away and back into a sweeping Ataru blow against the Tholothan padawan.

Had her padawan been playing her for a fool this whole time?!

It was distinctly angering, and Tarith felt as if she were the butt of a joke to see how flawlessly her padawan moved, quickly disarming or scoring 'killing' blows with the powered down lightsaber until she was the only one left facing Knight Koon, Ataru against Ataru.

And then Shaak disarmed him with a rapid shifting of her stance to Makashi.

"Well done, Padawan," the Kel Dor said in his deep rumble, conceding the match.

Tarith quickly moved away from the door, going to find her quarters.

Was this why they were pushing? Was the girl holding back in other arenas too?

It left a sour taste in her mouth, but Tarith decided then that she did not want the padawan any longer. Let her go to the Trials, and if she failed… Tarith would not accept her back as a padawan, as was a master's right in the case of such failure.

That would be salve on her pride! Let the girl fail.


End file.
